Better than espresso
by Izolda
Summary: For Sasuke Naruto is way better than a cup of morning espresso. Warning: lemon, narusasu, yaoi


A/N I am neither Naruto nor Don't Worry Mama owner.

Summary: Based on a yaoi novel. For Sasuke Naruto is way better than a cup of morning espresso. NaruSasu

Warning: lemon, yaoi, smuth, slash, BL, boyxboy etc.

* * *

It had been two months since Naruto and Sasuke started living together. They had their ups and downs. Lots of arguments and not so politely names- Teme and Dobe were the nicest ones. But when it came to making love, there were always some passionate moans and Naruto whispering his lover's name.

Sometimes Sasuke called out "Naruto". The blond was not used to hearing it and it took him over the emotional edge that sometimes made him lose his rhythm.

"Let's do it now. Before I have to go to work. Sasuke, please. Don't make me beg!"

Naruto pressed his knee between Sasuke's thighs. His erected penis was coming closer to his prey. Sasuke only smirked.

"Hm…no…"

Naruto shook his head adamantly. He saw his lover looking at him from below with that smug face.

"You were hard when you pressed up against me. I thought you were pressing up against my ass cause you wanted some."

Sasuke was smirking even harder. He loved their games and his blond's dirty talk, especially so early in the morning. It gave him energy for whole upcoming day. Naruto was just better than a cup of espresso.

"I had this interesting dream…"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to continue because his lover snorted and jumped on top of him.

"What was it about?"

Naruto grabbed raven's head as he asked. When Sasuke stayed silent and made seductive face, he just asked again.

"Some naughty, sadistic, bloody, aggressive, violent animal like copulation only twisted brain like yours could create?"

Sasuke's eyes sparkles in amusement. "How did you know?"

Sasuke was laughing at him in his bastardish way. Naruto grinned and played along his lover's game.

"What was I doing in your dream? Was I your slave or maybe was spanking your pale ass?"

Sasuke said nothing because he had enough of talking. Naruto realized his lover's motives.

"I see you're not willing to talk unless I do this!"

Before he was even done speaking he was biting Sasuke's neck.

"Don't… Stop. You stu…pid Dobe!...agh… aww.. hmm. I do…n't … want… ahh… hic…ehh…keys…ahh.."

His neck was especially sensitive. He tried rolling over Naruto to stop the painful yet arousing abusing. He hated when Naruto left visible marks on his body. He didn't like people staring or even worse asking questions about it. Said blond didn't give up, so he had to capitulate. Breathing heavy, he decided to continue their previous play.

"We were doing it."

Naruto grinned happily.

"Where?"

"The Ichiraku…"

Naruto gaped and then smiled evilly. Sasuke bastard knew perfectly well how to make his imagination working.

"How?" Naruto was so getting into it.

Sasuke glared at his lover. He didn't want the conversation to go this far. He was horny and wanted some now.

"It was during lunch time, you were the only one sitting at the table. The Ichiraku was full of customers and your face was so red and sweaty. Guess who was under the table?"

Speaking the words out loud and seeing Naruto's face make Sasuke grinned. It was good to know how much power over that stupid Dobe he had.

"You certainly are my final destination." Naruto laugh while Sasuke frown like he did when he ate something he didn't like.

"You're a freak! Found it arousing Naru-chan?" Teme's frown evolved into amused smirk once again.

Naruto shook his shoulders in an over the top fashion.

"I may have been the on getting some, but it was your lips around my dick. Apparently this is something you fantasize about. You must want to screw me in public."

Sasuke could only smirked at Naruto's challenging talk.

"I've never thought of such a thing." Bastard had such an innocent face while saying it.

Even thought Sasuke denied it, Naruto just sat there with his arms crossed glaring at him.

"You want to do something exiting with me. You want to do it someplace where there's danger of being seen by others. Shall we try it at the Hokage Mountain at night?"

It didn't sound like a joke, but Sasuke loudly said 'no!' and threw out his legs, the sheets that had been covering his lover half fell to the floor. They were both stark naked on the bed. Naruto licked his lower lip and inched closer.

Naruto's hand was so hot on his hip. He try to give his Dobe some fight before opening his legs but Naruto doubled his efforts and Sasuke had enough of waiting. His legs were opened wider than he normally liked. He was a bit embarrassed when Naruto was looking at him greedily with a smirk of triumph on his face, but tried not to show it to this stupid Dobe. Knowing about his discomfort Naruto would likely felt even more smug.

They usually switch and now was Naruto's turn so it was no time to complain about it. But Sasuke already had a revenge plan in his head.

Naruto positioned himself on top of him. His moist tip was already pressed up against him.

"You wants some?" Sasuke asked suggestively.

As an answer, Naruto thrust. Sasuke felt himself open up, but his hips protested.

"Did you put on a condom?"

Naruto answered, "I have no one left" And then whispered "You'd let this go to waste" in his ear as he lightly pinched his erect penis.

"It will get down if I take cold shower. I'd rather do that than to have think all day that despite washing I still have some of your crap inside my ass. I can't help it. I know it's irrational but it's stronger than me."

Naruto gently brushed his bangs as he complained and kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't come inside you."

Naruto held him tight and whispered 'please' in his ear. He moved his hips as if pounding on Sasuke with his hard penis was asking to be let in.

Putting his hand on Naruto's back, Sasuke smirked aggressively…

"What are you waiting for Dobe?"

That was all Naruto was waiting for.

When his lover's penis penetrated, Sasuke reflexively let out his breath. He knew from his experience that it was only uncomfortable at the beginning and that it only go better after that.

"It's all in"

Sasuke felt hot breath on his ear.

"You're so good. You take me all in."

Naruto pushed his nails into Sasuke's erect penis and moaned with pleasure. They sheared a heated kiss. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto's happy expression and felt somewhat vexed. He rocked back and forth holding his knees. The numbness in the bottom half of his body caused by the friction was gradually spreading throughout the rest of his body. He felt as if he was drunk. Plus, it was hotter down there than usual. Usually in morning sex they were using condoms but today was different.

He started to move his hips fast and there was no time to think. After one last forceful thrust, Naruto started to shake and Sasuke felt hot semen inside him. Immediately after, Sasuke also came. When Naruto pulled out Sasuke glared at him.

"You liar. You said you wouldn't cum inside."

Evan thought Sasuke was genuinely angry, Naruto hugged him hard and kissed him.

"I held it as long as I could. But then you squeezed at the last moment. I couldn't hold any longer."

Sasuke was so drained after overwhelming climax and could only reply 'oh'.

"It's too much when you squeeze like that. You shouldn't grip me so hard. I have a little bit of before I go to work. Let's take a shower. I'll clean you up."

"Have it your way Dobe" Sasuke said defeated.

They walked side by side to the bathroom. On the way, Sasuke felt a drip and thought he wouldn't be able to hold it in. He told Naruto about it to shock his blond. Naruto's stunned expression quickly disappeared showing his playful side. Sasuke suddenly felt a finger plugging him up. He gasped loudly, but Naruto coolly said "I'm just keeping it from leaking. Did that felt good?" and then grinned.

Sasuke had no idea that a second round of lovemaking was waiting for him in the bathroom.

* * *

A/n English is not my first language so be gentle:)


End file.
